


Inventory...Yeah Inventory

by falloutvamp71



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Librarians, M/M, Public Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutvamp71/pseuds/falloutvamp71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick never thought owning a library would lead to this but he should have known Pete would plan something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventory...Yeah Inventory

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad and wrote as soon as I woke up. Don't hate too bad.

Patrick never thought owning a library would lead to this but he should have known Pete would plan something.

"Pete" Patrick gasped as he was backed up against one of the stacks of books in the darker part of the library, "we-we can't... oh right there..." he moaned as Pete started sucking on his neck. His will was slowly crumbling. He racked his brain for anything that could convince Pete (and himself) that this was a bad idea. "P-pete we could get caught. A /kid/ could se us! An old lady could see us!" He panted. 

He suddenly felt Pete start to palm him through his too-tight skinny jeans (honestly why did he even wear them to shelve books? Oh right, because Pete liked to follow him around and stare.) where his obvious problem was and he kind of floundered for a second. One hand scrambled to grab the shelf above him, he bit the other to hold back his moans as his hips searched out more friction.

Pete pulled back to look at the wreck that was Patrick, eyes dilated enough to almost completely cover the whiskey brown color. Pete pinned his arms above him as he leaned in, bodies flush and breath tickling Patricks ear like he was going to share a secret.

"I know."

Pete then licked the shell of Patricks ear before dropping to his knees.  
***************************************************

"Mommy what was the librarian doing in the back with that other man?"

The young mother looked down at her son, surprised. "Mr. Stump was-"

"Checking inventory." Mr. Wentz said from his usual spot next to Mr. Stump. His eyes racked over the blushing Mr. Stump and he licked his lips.

"Ummmm... ok. Come on Adrain lets go home and read." she said, taking their books and her childs hand to leave. They were almost out the door when she heard a thump followed by an exclamatin of pain that sounded like Mr. Wentz and a harsh whisper that sounded like Mr. Stump.

"I told you a kid would see!"  
"You loved i- ow!"  
The "ow" was accompanied by another thump and some mild whispered arguing. The young mother sped up a bit. She loved these guys but she was more concerned on whether they had scarred her child.


End file.
